Nebtuu
by Rundstedt553
Summary: A short story I wrote for one of my quarian OCs as she embarks on her pilgrimage. Daro'Xen appears in a supporting role Please read and review. Try to keep the reviews constructive though please as I want to make a good impression with my first story.


Jani had just recently arrived in the Attican Traverse. She was coming off the completion of another successful scouting mission for her mistress, Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh. Xen said that she was pleased with the continuous success of her most successful scout and would have another mission for her within the week. Until then, Jani was left to her own devices so she could continue the search for a proper pilgrimage gift for the fleet. Her current location was at a used ship shop located on one of the frontier systems located in the Traverse. When Jani entered the store, she was greeted with stares of suspicion and malice by the other customers and the store owner. Jani thought to herself, Such is the lot of we quarians. Everywhere we go, we are greeted by feelings that we will make off with whatever we can get our hands on, the narrow-minded fools. As Jani flipped through the store catalogue, she came across one of the most extraordinary hulks she had ever laid her eyes on. It had the look of a formidable warship about it. Armed mainly for capital ship combat, Jani figured this hulk would make a fine addition to the fleet and an excellent pilgrimage gift that would please her mistress greatly. She proceeded towards the counter to ask the seller the price of this wonderful cruiser.

"Excuse me, I was wondering how much for this hulk?" Jani asked the sales clerk.

The clerk replied, "And how do you plan on paying for this piece? I bet you don't even have any money and just plan on stealing it when no one is looking. Get lost quarian scum".

Jani produced a credit chit and when the seller saw how much was on it he was stunned. Unable to say anything coherent, he simply showed Jani to the hangar where the cruiser was being stashed. The seller told Jani that this particular piece was selling for 500,000 credits. Jani thought This is nothing. With all the money I have earned selling lost artifacts and random bits of technology I could buy 10 of these cruisers and still have enough to upgrade at least 2 of them.

Jani promptly paid the clerk and got to work getting the thing up and running. She came across the registration while checking out the Bridge. Hmmmmm, Nebtuu. After checking that all of the bridge systems were in order, she made her way to main engineering to fire up the mass effect core and prepare the ship for takeoff.

Before Jani took off however, she contacted Admiral Xen and asked for a transport ship to meet her so the ship would have a crew large enough to guide it back to the fleet. After Admiral Xen approved her request, a transport was deployed from the Moreh and made its way to Jani's location. It took the transport about 3 days to reach her and in that time Jani had at least managed to restore enough power to get the engines, navigation, communication and weapon systems back online.

With the crew safely debarked on to the Nebtuu, the transport returned to the fleet and the crew prepared to return the cruiser to the Fleet. Jani would take the place of communications officer for the duration of the voyage, which would take another 3 days. After the passage of the half-way mark of the voyage the navigator reported that there was an unknown contact headed their way with weapons primed.

The enemy turned out to be two Batarian pirate frigates. They figured the Nebtuu was an easy target because the weapon systems were not fully charged yet. Engineering said that it would take at least 5 minutes to fully power up the main cannons, so all they could do was run evasive manoeuvres until they could fire. The pirates unleashed their first barrage and hit the Nebtuu just aft of the Bridge. The impact nearly through Jani out of her seat and only managed to cause minimal damage to the ship.

After 4 minutes of playing cat and mouse with the pirate frigates, the forward cannons came online and the Nebtuu managed to get off a shot that destroyed one of the frigates. The captain of the other frigate was left stunned and decided that now was a good time to get out of here. But, the quarians onboard the Nebtuu would have none of that. They pursued the frigate across the system until they finally had the pirate ship in their crosshairs. With one command, the final barrage was fired and another pirate frigate was turned into space dust. The rest of voyage was mainly uneventful and the Nebtuu arrived back at the Migrant Fleet without incident.

Admiral Xen herself was present to personally welcome her pupil home and evaluate the gift that she had brought back for the fleet.

"I see you have a very useful pilgrimage gift that should help further my plans young one. Well you have my personal congratulations and as a reward, you may now pick which ship you would like to serve on."

"If it is all the same to you mistress, I would like to remain with the Nebtuu. It is an absolutely beautiful ship and can handle herself well in a fight."

"Very well my dear. As of now you are no longer Jani'Zha nar Moreh and are now to be known as Jani'Zha vas Nebtuu. You will remain at your current post aboard the ship and given command of your own scout unit. Don't let me down."

"As you wish my mistress" Jani said in a subservient tone while bowing graciously to Admiral Xen.

By the next day, Jani had received a new suit and her new scout unit was now assembled to follow her to the furthest unexplored edges of the galaxy.


End file.
